Stories and songs, Tamora Peirce
by Daine from Snowdale
Summary: This is me picking a ton of songs and writing stories for them this include's Daine And Kel and Alanna and The COM group and there you go Includes Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Passenger, They Might Be Giants, Simon and Garfunkel And Tracy Chapman. always like idea's. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is like a thing... i pick songs and write a little story to go with it you'll see... also i do it in pairs per singer please tell me songs to add and i'll check them out. :)

 **"Breathe" Taylor Swift (FT Colbie Caillat)**

 **As Cleons mum tells him Kennan needs him to marry**

 _I DON'T want to leave Kel Nooo! WHY! why? why!?_ Cleon thought as his mother told him that he is to marry an heiress for Kennan.

 **Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,  
It's not the kind of ending you really want to see,  
cause it's tragedy and all it'll do is bring you down,  
Now i don't know what to be without you around,**

He fell to his knee's "Please Mama Please Why do i have to marry her i really love Kel PLEASE!" "I know you love Kel but you can't marry her you must marry Ermelian" Cleons' mother said "Okay" Cleon said forlorn.

 **"Bad Blood" Taylor Swift**

 **after Alanna and Jonathans' fight**

Alanna wanted to scream _Jonathan Why Why must you be such a JERK!  
_ she thought riding around in circles untill coram rode over "Lass ye gotta' let it go. I Doubt the bazhir want ye to trample the bloody hawk in yer blind rage" he said "Easy for you to say you weren't around when we fought" Alanna yelled "Yas but ye can't say i didn't hear ye"

 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **You know it used to be mad love**  
 **So take a look what you've done**  
 **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey**  
 **Now we got problems**  
 **And I don't think we can solve them**  
 **You made a really deep cut**  
 **And, baby, now we got bad blood**  
 **Hey!**

 **"Double Rainbow" Katy Perry**

 **When Numair finds out he loves Daine... and vice versa**

 **Numairs POV**

"- so then obviously a cat has this this and this" Numair said pointing out the bone structure of a cat _Daine is so perfect she's beautiful and... what are you saying... thinking  
_ "okay Daine that ends that" "Awww i want want to keep going" Daine complained.

 **You're a one of a one**  
 **A one of a kind**  
 **That you only find once in a lifetime**  
 **Made to fit like a fingerprint**  
 **A code that clicks open a gold mine**

 **They say one man's trash is another man's treasure**  
 **When I found you, it was all pitter-patter**

 **Daines' POV**

"- so then obviously a cat has this this and this" Numair said pointing out the bone structure of a cat "Woah!" Daine muttered Numair obviously didn't hear because he kept going _This is so fun! i NEVER want to stop being just here with Numair and maybe... No why did i think that he's so amazing and smart i want to be like him i love hi-... no no as a friend right? Daine?.._  
"okay Daine that ends that" "Awww i want want to keep going" Daine complained.

 **Was a phenomenon when you came along**  
 **Yeah, our chemistry was more than science**  
 **It was deafening, loud like lightning, it was striking**  
 **You couldn't deny it**

 **They say one man's trash is another man's treasure**  
 **The two of us together, make everything glitter.**

 **"Part of me" Katy Perry**

 **When Alanna fought Ralon.**

Alanna got thrown back "Raoul you hit me!" Jonathan yelled "grrrrrrrrr" Ralon growled Alanna walked back into fight "Everybody!" Duke Gareth cried "Water and bread 'till midwinter!" and with that he walked away.

 **This is the part of me**  
 **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
 **This is the part of me**  
 **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**  
 **Throw your sticks and your stones,**  
 **Throw your bombs and your blows**  
 **But you're not gonna break my soul**  
 **This is the part of me**  
 **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.**

Okay guys! I have no more songs please R/R and junk i need idea's thx! ;)


	2. part two

**Taylor Swift - invisible.**

 **when Kel swooned about Dom and Dom swooned about someone else.**

"and Arribelley is from the bizhir tribe rearing dragon and her papa is from the long line of-"

"Shamans, we know!" the table said

"You've told us a million times Dom!" Neal yelled.

"hmmppff." Dom sulked.

"And now we wait three hours and he starts talking about _her_ again." Neal complained.

"Yeah well you're just jelous Meathead" Dom said starting an argument. Kel - knowing where this was going - dragged Neal out the room before he could retort.

 **I just wanna show you**  
 **She don't even know you,**  
 **She's never gonna love you like I want to.**  
 **And you just see right through me.**  
 **If you only knew me**  
 **We could be a beautiful**  
 **Miracle,**  
 **Unbelievable**  
 **Instead of just invisible.**

 **I'd Lie - Taylor Swift** (A/N Have you noticed i'm a swifty yet?)  
 **When Tris Works out she like's Briar** (Sorry for any mistakes i have only read magic in the weaving and i though Briar and Tris were made for each other. the three * means i changed the lyrics a bit.)

"No no put your thumb on the outside of your fist when you punch!" Briar said exasperatedly.

" _Sorry!_ " Tris Stormed Turning to face him scowling.

" okay kid let's go over this again." And they tried again and again until Tris got it or she fell over from exhaustion.

"Your face!" Briar laughed, Tris scowled at first then laughed thinking _when did his laugh start sounding so... sweet?_

 **I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
 **He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**  
 **His *** friend's are *** beautiful, he has his father's eyes**  
 **And if you asked me if I love him,**  
 **I'd lie.**

 **You're the one Tracy champman  
Numairs opinon on Daine (Don't Need more explaniation or words.)**

Daine was crying in her room when Numair appeared.

"Magelet what's wrong?" he asked scooping her up and setting her down on his knee like he would with a child.

"No-nothing it's just, am i pretty?" Numair was shocked at this and started peppering her face with kisses until she giggled.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked lifting her chin.

"oh it's... nothing, not important."

"Daine?" he said starting to kiss her face again.

"Okay okay! i heard some lady's talking about me and it hurt my feelings!" Numair furrowed his brow.

"You never care about that Daine what was different this time?"

"It's just different okay!"

"how?"

"It's just they've done it so much on _purpose_ around me and calling me crazy and stupid and well i've never been bullied for long times just teased a bit." (A/N True for me too.)

"oh sweetling, oh Magelet come on i'll help you forget." Daine giggled and smiled not protesting when he put them both under the covers.

 **Some say you're crazy**  
 **Say that you're no good**  
 **Say your family's cursed with bad blood**  
 **But I think you're cute and misunderstood**  
 **And I wouldn't change you if I could**

 **Let'em talk you down**  
 **Call you names**  
 **My mind's made up**  
 **It ain't gonna change**  
 **I'm sure in my heart**  
 **Happy and free**  
 **You're the one you're the one**  
 **You're the one for me.**

 **A/N Of course i end on a fluffy note now two songs with a sentence or two which i thought were funny.**

 **Ondine - They Might be giants  
Roger and Alanna before Alanna Killed him again**

Alanna told Roger;

 **"I had the stragest dream, i dreamed i killed you again, don't make me kill you again 'cause i couldn't bear to kill you, again"**

 **Heart Attack - Demi Lovato  
Alanna This sentence explains itself**

 **Puttin' my defences up,  
'cause i don't wanna fall in love,  
If i ever did that,  
i think i'd have a heart attack.**


End file.
